


Breakfast in Bed

by Fenchurch87



Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Marian Hawke and Anders enjoy a lazy morning. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Series: Tales of Kirkwall (and Beyond) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1086066
Kudos: 10





	Breakfast in Bed

“Wake up sleepy head!”

Anders rolled over onto his back, barely suppressing a groan, and slowly opened his eyes. It was far too early to be awake; surely it had only been a few minutes since his head hit the pillow? The sunlight streaming in through a gap in the curtains soon disabused him of that notion, and he sat up with a sigh.

“Morning, my love.” Hawke stood before him, smiling brightly, a full tray in her hands. “I've brought you breakfast,” she added unnecessarily, placing the tray down on the bedside table.

“So I see. Thank you.” He gazed at her in some confusion. She looked as beautiful as she always did, but there was something odd about her appearance today. His sleep-addled mind couldn't quite grasp it, though, so he turned his attention to the breakfast tray. “These look delicious. What are they?”

“Fancy Orlesian pastries. Mother loves them and she managed to find a bakery in Kirkwall that sells them.” Hawke perched on the edge of the bed and pointed to a small, round pastry with a hole in the centre. “These have apple and cinnamon inside,” she explained, “and these braided ones are filled with syrup. Oh, and these are called _pain au chocolat_. They're my favourite.”

“I'll leave those for you in that case.” He took an apple and cinnamon pastry and peered at her again. Was she wearing her hair differently? No, that wasn't it. Her clothes, then? He frowned slightly, considering. She was wearing a simple button-down dress that he was sure he'd never seen on her before. And yet it was strangely familiar– Wait a minute. “Is that my shirt?”

Hawke lowered her gaze. “Maybe,” she replied coyly, twirling a lock of red hair between her fingers.

“Why, Hawke?” he asked, unable to stifle a snort of laughter. “Your clothes are there. Somewhere.” He gestured vaguely towards the pile on the floor.

She shrugged. “It was the first thing I found. And it looked... comfy.”

He chuckled again. “Well, I can't deny you look good in it, but I'm going to want it back at some point.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smile playing across her face. “And what if I don't want to give it back?”

“Then I'll have to convince you otherwise.” He reached for her hand, and she giggled as he pulled her onto his lap. “And I think you'll find–” He placed a light kiss on her lips. “I can be very–” Another kiss, on her neck this time. “Very–” A third kiss, just above her collarbone, and she gasped softly. “Persuasive.”


End file.
